FaTeDoTa
by Maoh-Sama
Summary: The disturbance that happen during the 3rd and "destruction" of Holy Grail on the 3rd and 4th Holy Grail war closed the gate to access the heroes from Throne of Heroes,but now the grail have open new gate that lead to the Radiant and Dire heroes of Dota universe!


Chapter 1

Tohsaka Residence 1AM

Rin Tohsaka stand inside a circle which she made by blood. Incantation of the holy grail servant summoning speak by her in loudest and the circle start glowing red.

"This is it, I have prepared this ritual perfectly and at the tie which my power at their peak. The servant I summon must be Saber."

"CRASH!"

Rin look around her, but there is no servant in sight. Only the loud crash come from above her house. She goes to see what cause the crashing sound on the living room of her house. A hole had been made on her rooftop and a woman figure wearing dark cloth with cape on the floor.

"Ah, are you my master?" The woman with strange attire ask Rin.

"Who are you?" this can't be right, I suppose to summon Saber the strongest class in this war. These weird woman with weird attire can't be my servant!

"I am the servant archer and I ask again, are you my master?"

Archery Dojo LATE EVENING

Shirou Emiya just finish cleaning the dojo that the archery club in his school used to train. Earlier that evening, his friend, Shinji had requested him to clean it and Shirou is not one to turn down request. He packs his thing and goes outside when he see crazy thing happen.

Earlier at School Rooftop

"I can sense the present of enemy servant master"

"Turn to your spirit mode until I called you"

Rin stand at the rooftop of her school and see below the field. She have been tried to summon the servant Saber but instead she summon Archer who identified herself as Drow Ranger. As it turn out, she have been making mistake of the timing of her ritual as the clock around her house had been set 1 hour later than the common time. As it turn out, her having archer are not so bad since the archer have a really good sight. What worried her now is the combat abilities of her servant since she said that she will show it to her when the times come. She had yet to tell her what her noble phantasm is saying that it's secret that she can never reveal its name.

"I wonder how she will use her power then" a sigh escaped her mouth as her servant is really secretive in nature.

"Heh, seems we have a nice girl here!"

The sudden voice made Tohsaka tense and she look into the source of that comment. Looking into the owner of the voce she can she a bluish man with white hair and face like grumpy cat looking at her from atop the door to rooftop.

"I take it that you're the enemy master huh. Well no hard feel okay because I going to take your live!"

The man lunge forward and Rin take no hesitation to jump into the ground from the rooftop.

"Archer!"

Drow Ranger materializes and grabs her master. The pair land on the ground and wait for the servant to show up.

"Heh, you can't run away you know?"The enemy servant came into view and look at them while holding a lance that probly his noble phantasm.

" I guess you are the servant Lancer then" Rin say to him.

"I wonder what tips that away" The enemy servant only smirk to Rin statement.

Drow Ranger then came forward and faces the lancer servant.

"Phantom Lancer, it had been long since we fight against each other."

Rin can't believe what her servant says. It seems like the servant know each other.

"Drow, do you know him" Rin whisper to her servant.

" We been together in battle before. Master, this time the Holy Grail War is not like the other war that had been happened before. Each of the servant will know each other." Drow look to her master and then walk forward while materializing a bow in her hand.

"Shoot me if you can then Drow!"

Thus the epic fight between archer and Lancer begin.

Back with Shirou

The fight that happened outside the dojo is really intense. Frozen projectile and multiple people wielding lance fight each other. Shirou can't believe his eyes. He then remembers about the murders that happen in Fuyuki City and accidentally know down trash bin when he tried to move backward.

"Whose there!" Lancer shout to a boy who had knocked down a trash bin. Just his day that someone interrupt his fight with the girl archer. Now he has to kill that boy to ensure no witness to the fight as the rule state about mundane interference.

"Well sorry ladies,but it seems that I have to shut a mouse first" Phantom lancer said to his opponent and dash to the boy.

Rin can't believe it! That fool Shirou Emiya have witness their fight and know must been hunt by Lancer.

"Come archer, we need to save a mouse who always been unlucky"

Archer just grab her master and run toward the direction which Lancer go without saying question/

Tohsaka Residence

"Why do you save the boy anyway?" Archer questions her master. She have an idea what is it but decide to ask anyway.

"Well I just feel pity to him that's all" Rin be damned if she tell that she have a crush on Shirou.

"But I think it's better to let him die you know"

"Hah?"

"Well Lancer is hunter and he will know if his prey doesn't get killed. I bet that boy is having fun hunted by Lancer now you know."

"Why don't you tell me earlier? Let's go" Rin command her servant. The secretive natures of her servant start to irk her.

Emiya Residence

Shirou just can't believe his luck. Somehow he have been able to survive the attack by the bunch of crazy bluish man with lance and he pretty sure that the man have pierced his heart. But when he wakes up, the uniform just have a hold with no injury on his inside. After returning to his home, he taught he can rest his head and forget the whole event but fate just cruel to him. Perched on top of the gate of his home, the crazy blue man is looking sharply at him while brandishing his lance.

"I don't know how you survive kids but I always finish my work" He lunge forward and start chasing Shirou who start to run.

What with this crazy man! Shirou heart thump loudly that he thought it gonna explode. Picking newspaper on the veranda of his house he rolls it and reinforced the newspaper.

" Clang!" The sound of clash. Lancer surprise that the boy has stopped his cleaves attack by using newspaper. It seems this kid have some abilities after all. But that will not stop Lancer at all. He pushed this lance harder and the boy fall to the inside of room of what Lancer guess as the storage room.

These is it Shirou thought. The man just overpower him and now he is defenseless again his attacker. He just watch as the man ready to pierce him for the second time.

"CLANK!"

Phantom Lancer blow is once again deflect but know by someone. The room suddenly illuminated by bright light that radiates from the person who stop his blow. Jumping backward he almost get sliced by the sword of the uknown person.

Shirou just stare in shock as a figure stop the lancer attack. He shielded his eyes as the person glow brightly. In a quick move the figure slice the lancer but he quickly jumps backward to avoid it. The glow dimmed and Shirou now can make out a figure in heavy armor with what appear to be two war banners on its back. Looking to its body and her face, Shirou decide that she is woman and powerful one at that.

"I ASK YOU, ARE YOU MY MASTER?" With commanding voice that woman asks him. Not knowing how to answer, Shirou just nodded.

"WELL GOOD. I LEGION COMMANDER SHALL GIVE YOU VICTORY!"

**AN: Well I know there is a lot of mistake but bear with it please. I just can't get this idea off my head and decide to write it. I will review it latter when I have time. Thanks for drop by.**


End file.
